


Emotionless

by iliads



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliads/pseuds/iliads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fic on ao3!! Find me on tumblr as sgtsniper :)) <br/>A/N from tumblr: <br/>Hey, look, first fic I’m putting online! Definitely not my first, but yeah. Enjoy this trash multi-chapter fic I’m writing about Bucky and an Avenger reader. The reader is an Avenger (assassin) who happens to be Natasha’s sister. You two were trained together in the Red Room. Hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on ao3!! Find me on tumblr as sgtsniper :))   
> A/N from tumblr:   
> Hey, look, first fic I’m putting online! Definitely not my first, but yeah. Enjoy this trash multi-chapter fic I’m writing about Bucky and an Avenger reader. The reader is an Avenger (assassin) who happens to be Natasha’s sister. You two were trained together in the Red Room. Hope you guys enjoy it!

“WELL MAYBE I DON’T WANT TO BE PITIED, JAMES.” You spat. You knew that this wasn’t real, that this was only a drill, but at this point, it was too late for you to go back.

“It’s not… Pity.” The struggle to keep his hurt in without tearing up was visible. “(Y/N), I don’t want to hurt you. You know that.” He was upset. Out of all the emotions he could’ve chosen to feel, he was sad. Melancholy. Sorry. Dejected. Maybe a bit afraid, even.

With a sigh, you deftly clicked the transmitter off and dropped the façade.

“Seriously, James? You’re upset?”

“I didn’t know. I thought it was real.” He half groaned, half smiled in relief. “I’m happy it wasn’t, though. Glad to know that I’ll still be getting my coffee tonight.” The soldier slowly grinned and squished your cheeks playfully in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Well, be glad it wasn’t.” You said simply and gently pried his fingers off your face. “Training’s over.”

Almost a month had gone by since Steve and Wanda decided it would be good for you to fake emotions at Bucky at random times, like happiness, anger, whatever. ‘Emotional training,’ they’d called it. It was supposed to be a good chance for you to perfect your acting and a good chance for him to get the hang of emotions and how people should react to certain scenarios. Happiness? Check. Sadness? Check. Disgust? He already had and perfected that during his Winter Soldier times. But anger? The old man would simply shrink back in fear of hurting you. An assassin. Trained for longer than him.

It doesn’t matter, anyway. You marched out of the training center and headed straight up. You sunk into the black couch in the center of the large space you dubbed ‘the living room.’

“You, my friend, are a worthless assassin. Maybe I should call you Black Widowed. Explains your bitterness.” A figure called out and sat next to you. She chuckled heartily.

“Shut up, Natasha.”

“This is how you treat your sister? Wow, I’m hurt.” She scoffed.

“Sure, you don’t have feelings anyway.” You sighed and blew a strand of hair out of the way. Sitting back in the chair, you tried to think of something. Anything else but the hurt look on Bucky’s face when you initiated the argument.

“Your training with Bucky is going well.” Your oh-so-helpful sister observed sarcastically. “The old man looked like he was going to cry. What happened? You two are so close.”

Sure, you got to know the assassin and ended up liking his company- some would say your friendship was closer than most, some would even suspect that the two of you liked each other.

But now, a keen assassin was demanding your attention.

You could tell her nothing happened, or you could tell her everything that happened, starting from the moment you set eyes on the Winter Soldier. You only shifted around in your seat like an agitated Tony Stark.

“Do you like him?” She poked.

“No.” You huffed, even before the word “like” left her mouth. “Why do you ask?” You connected smoothly, not bothering to dwell on the premature reply.

“You two seem to have a close relationship.”

Yes, you liked Bucky as a friend. Maybe even more. But before you could further explore your relationship with him, an impatient voice cut you off from the daze.

“You know he likes you, right?”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from tumblr:   
> asdfghjkl; idk how this is- but I have big plans for the next chapter :) Another thing to keep in mind as you read this is that not all the characters are exactly canon, because I might have a different interpretation than others! uwu enjoy
> 
> **PS. Like and promote me maybe? Let me know if you liked it / have feedback / found any mistakes!**

_“What?_ " Well, that was unexpected. "He does," Natasha shrugged and slowly started to walk outside. "Let me know when you two are together!" She called over her shoulder, and the redheaded female chuckled to herself. When you subsequently choked on your drink, she paused for a moment. "I'm going to grab a water and go up to my room to shower." 

Great. Even more things to worry about. You sat back in the couch and sighed. It wasn't even three o' clock yet. The black-and-white clock kept no ticking.

 _Do I like him? Do I want him to love me? Why would he have feelings for me? Weren't we just friends?_ The thoughts about Bucky's feelings for you wouldn't leave your head. They swirled around every corner of your brain, refusing to slow down or to stop at all. 

You groaned loudly, not caring whether anyone heard you or not. "Wow, it's only one, (Y/N). What's with your nonstop groaning and moaning? You thinking of me?" 

 _Clint._ "I heard- ow!" Natasha had smacked his head on her way out. Holding your breath, you giggled silently. He was back from a solo mission. _Maybe he'd help bring some life back into the tower,_ you thought as you rushed over to the man. 

"That's a wonderful way to announce the fact that you're back, Mr. Archer.." You rolled your eyes as the ever-cheery Hawkeye pulled you into a full-blown bear hug. "We missed you. How was it?"

"My lips are sealed, kiddo, well, until I tell Cap, that is, but I missed you too. It was a hard week." He grunted. 

The rest of the team soon packed themselves into the room, including Bucky, to hear general comments about Clint's big solo mission. It wasn't an unusual thing for an Avenger to get a solo mission, but it was another to command a whole week-long mission. Apparently the only thing he could tell us about the mission was that HYDRA was starting to stir up some trouble, and Clint's team ("the Barton squad," as he called it) had to assassinate one of their scientists. 

Clint's debriefing and the rest of the Avengers talking made its way past dinnertime. 

You were hungry, however, Hawkeye's retelling of his wonderful feats demanded your attention. Despite your love and care for the archer, his voice soon mingled into the background, and another familiar voice took its place. 

"(Y/N)," an urgent voice whispered. "(Y/N)!" 

"Mmmmffsyeah?" You managed to answer through your pillows that somehow started to accumulate on your lap.  


"I'm hungry," the ex-HYDRA assassin whined. "And all this talk about HYDRA..." Bucky shuddered and left the sentence in the air. It hung over the two of you like an invisible curtain.

Suddenly worried, you made a motion for him to come closer to you. He quietly crawled over to the couch without having anyone else notice. When you rested your head on his lap, a quiet sigh of relief came from the Winter Soldier's lips. Stroking his hair, you asked, "Do you want to go make dinner for the team with me?"

Bucky only sniffed in response. 

"Please? It's going to take a looong time? And I'll let you taste the food before anyone else?" You begged, hoping the puppy eyes plan would work. 

He paused, looking down at you fondly. A mischievous grin was forming on his face. "I thought you were supposed to be mad at me." His low voice made you shiver ever so slightly. 

"Oh, shut up. You being all sad and hungry doesn't help, you know. C'mon. I'm going to the kitchen." You squirmed and tried to get up. 

The larger man gently helped you up and excused the both of you to the kitchen. The rest of the team chuckled at the thought. 

The two most lethal assassins on the team would be making dinner for the team tonight.   



	3. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from tumblr:  
> asdfghjkl; idk how this is- but I have big plans for the next chapter :) Another thing to keep in mind as you read this is that not all the characters are exactly canon, because I might have a different interpretation than others! uwu enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> **PS. Like and promote me maybe? Let me know if you liked it / have feedback / found any mistakes!**

The Stark kitchen was huge. Okay, huge was an understatement, but you couldn't find any other word that would describe the place. 

 

Once you and Bucky got to the kitchen, the huge ex-assassin immediately picked up your phone and called for pizza. 

 

"One Hawaiian... One cheese... Yes, please. Um... Two sodas. Yeah, thanks." He paused and looked at you. _Anything else?_  He mouthed. 

 

"James Buchanan Barnes! You are supposed to be helping me make actual food, not pizza!" You scolded. 

 

"Yeah. That's it." Bucky playfully shrugged and concluded his order. He set your phone down on an island after he finished. "Doll, do you have something against pizza?" You hated being so weak against his sassy but innocent voice. 

 

"Ugh, _no_ , but we were _supposed_ to make dinner!" You shot, faking an angry look. 

 

"Well, it's a shame to waste pizza. And money." 

 

"Waste money my ass! Stark would never notice $35 out of his 12-digit balance." You scoffed. 

 

The offending man mumbled something and took one step towards you the same time you took one step back. You were now pressed against the island where your phone was. 

 

"What?" You shot. 

 

Low, resounding chuckles made you involuntarily shiver. "Nothing. We can make some soup, then." 

 

**_..._ **

****

Making soup with an ex-HYDRA assassin wasn't that bad, actually. Minus the fact that he couldn't shape the dough into small ribbons. 

 

"Dude, you _literally_  just cut a piece out with the cutter and scrunch it up in the middle! Look! How hard is this?" 

 

"Very, when you have a metal arm that wasn't made to do delicate things like cooking and shaping pasta for soup." 

 

"Smartass." 

 

You reached over to grab the pot cover but tripped ungracefully- falling straight into the soldier's arms. 

 

Everything happened at once- Bucky wrapped his arms around your waist to keep you from falling, then immediately pressed his lips to yours. You made a noise between a squeal and a moan, then knocked over a few pans (loudly- Pepper would kill you if she found out about the dents). 

 

He groaned slightly and mumbled some Russian against your lips. 

 

**_..._ **

 

Leisurely post-missions talk was broken apart by the loud _clang_ s of falling pans and moans of two suspiciously familiar voices. 

 

Every avenger in the common room fell silent and looked towards the kitchen. 

 

"So... No dinner, I guess. I'll order some pizza." Tony shrugged and walked out of the room to get menus. 

 

**_..._ **

****

It was almost unreal, the way he was kissing you with a firy passion and with an icy grip. 

 

The assassin's tongue darted across your lips, asking for entry. You gladly obliged, and Bucky eagerly started to explore the new territory. 

 

You pulled back first, gasping. Bucky pressed a few kisses to your jaw, then looked up into your eyes. His hands dropped to your lips and he brought you on top of the counter, intently trailing a row of kisses up your arms. 

 

Both of you met in the middle: your lips crashed together and your hands explored each other for a bit longer. 

 

  
_What the hell are you doing?_  

 

A sudden thought shot into your head, causing you to stagger back. Bucky caught you and continued to stare intensely into your eyes that you had to look away after a couple moments. 

 

"I-I'm sorry.." You mumbled and dashed out of the kitchen. 


End file.
